Journal 4
by CyndaBill
Summary: It's been 10 years and the gang is brought back together to attend the funeral of Stan and Ford. After the funeral Dipper get's a letter that in another dimension there's another journal and in that journal contains information to resurrect Bill. Follow the adventure of Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy as they travel into another dimension in journey for Journal number 4.


**Dipper's POV**

Gravity Falls, a place I haven't been to in 10 years. Why am I back? Sadly my 2 grunkle's Stan and Ford have been killed at sea and they hold a special place in my heart.

As I put on my suit I start to remember all the great adventures I've had here, the adventures and experiences that got me to continue on that path. See after I graduated high school I started do research on the super natural and have been traveling all over the world. I've been to Africa, Egypt, Antarctica, all sorts of places and have found many artifacts and have definitely caught myself trapped in the supernatural.

As I head to the funeral home I run into a couple of people. People I haven't seen in a long time.

First is my twin sister Mabel who I haven't been able to contact ever since she started her own successful clothing line 'Mabel's Sweaters'. She was wearing a sleeveless V neck, black dress that went just above her knee's.

Next was Soos who looked great the last time I saw him. He lost some weight, cleaned up his face, he was looking good and he even made an improvement of the Mystery Shack. Also guessing from the ring on his left ring finger and the girl next to him also with a ring on her finger looks like he finally got married.

Finally there was Wendy, my first crush. Her long ginger hair, her emerald green eyes, she's still as beautiful as I remember. Now that I'm 23 and she's 26 maybe things won't be as awkward... Nah it probably will be.

"Dipper!" my sister Mabel yelled running up to me giving me a hug "Dipper! How have you been?"

I smile hugging her back "I'm good Mabel, how are you?"

"The business is doing well, how are you and your adventures? You're not getting too hurt are you?" she asked.

"Mabel please, I'm not that weak 12 year old kid I used to be ya know" I said with a bit of cockiness in my voice.

"Dude!" I heard Soos you yell

"Soos!" I gave him a big bro hug "Soos! How have you been? How's the Shack?"

"It's doing pretty good, dude. How's your adventuring doing? Find anything cool?" He asked

"Actually I have" I reached into my pocket and pulled out what looked like a small red scarf "I found this on my trip in Spain. Wrap this scarf around your neck and you turn invisible" for an example I wrapped it around my neck and just like that I disappeared. I took it off and put it back in my pocket "pretty cool, huh"

"Dude, that is like amazing!"

"Hey dork" I knew only one person who'd call me that... Actually I knew a lot of people who would call me that, but this person said it in a friendly matter.

"Hey, Wendy how have you been?"

"Pretty good, working for my family's lumber jacking company but still good"

"That's good" I said with an awkward smile 'even after all these years I'm still awkward around her' I thought to myself.

"Cmon! Anyone here for the funeral of Stanford and Stanley Pines please come in now!" the man said

"Well guys guess there's no more delaying" everyone's face including my own saddened "let's go in" I said.

* * *

As the man was done preaching about God receiving 2 new angels in his kingdom this is what shocked me "Dipper Pines please come up to say your eulogy"

I was not expecting this. But nevertheless I got up and was ready to speak.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat "My grunkle Stan and grunkle Ford are 2 people I can never forget. 10 years ago on the first day of summer with my grunkle Stan I thought it was just going to be me and Mabel helping him in his shack scamming tourists for money, but then I found one of my grunkle Ford's journals. After that it was all adventure and going into the unknown. By the end of the summer my grunkle Stan and grunkle Ford saved the world and became heroes, and that's what they'll always be in my heart. Heroes. Thank you." I got down as people were clapping. Guess I spoke a pretty good eulogy.

* * *

After the funeral and the funeral party I got dressed into my normal attire. A long v-neck button up t-shirt with long sleeves rolled up a little, a red shirt underneath, long light brown pants and dark brown shoes. The last thing I put on was Wendy's hat. The hat she gave me 10 years ago.

"Wow, you still wear that?"

I turn around and I see Wendy wearing a lumber jack red and black button up flannel shirt with a bit of torn jeans and black boots.

"Honestly I've been wearing it since I left Gravity Falls. It just became the Dipper hat"

We both let out a little chuckle.

"Dipper!" I turn around to see my sister wearing a bigger version of the clothes she wore from she was 12 "Dipper, Soos and I have been looking all over for you! You've gotta see this" me and Wendy looked at each other then followed Mabel outside.

Outside we found Soos wearing what grunkle Stan use to wear all the time "guys what is it?" I asked

"Dude Ford left you a letter"

My eyes went wide as Soos took out a letter from his jacket and indeed on the envelope it said Dipper in his hand writing. I grabbed the letter from Soos and opened it. What I read made my eyes go wide. This did not go unseen by everyone else

"Hey, Dipper you okay?" Wendy asked

Without responding I ran into the shack and nobody had no hesitation as to following me. As I entered I ran to the vending machine and entered the code that leads to the door behind it.

Mabel, Wendy and Soos ran in. "Dipper! What's wrong?" Mabel asked, but I still didn't answer. I ran downstairs to the lab with those 3 running behind me. Finally I enter the room where the dismantled portal was. Mabel grabbed me and turned me around and forced me to look at her straight in the eyes."Dipper, tell us what's wrong."

I decided it was best to tell them. I pulled out the letter and started reading.

 _Dear, Dipper_

 _I'm writing this letter to you in case the day ever is to come. I never told the family about this in fear of what rebuilding the portal could do to this world. But this is important. In the forbidden dimension that no one is ever suppose to enter dimension 9001 I've hidden the 4th journal. This journal has nothing to do with my studies of Gravity Falls, but my studies of other dimensions. I'm telling you all this because I need you to retrieve it. See in that journal contains a ritual that can resurrect Bill and if that journal were to fall into the wrong hands we could end up in weirdmageddon again. You must try to enter dimension 9001 and retrieve that journal and protect us all._

 _Love, Ford_

Everyone stood in stun silence. "I have to get working on the portal and retrieve journal number 4! If Bill were to ever be revived I don't know how we'd defeat him!" I start grabbing parts to start building the portal.

Just then Mabel walks up to me "Dipper, I wanna help you" she said

"Mabel no!" I gave her a stern look "I would never be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you"

"Dipper out of all the dangerous adventures we went on as kids this is the one that scares you the most?"

"Yes Mabel, because this is a different dimension, I don't know what will happen there or what it's like and-"

"Dipper, I know it's been a couple of years but with an adventure like this you can't do it alone bro" we both gaze into each others eyes. She then gives me a warm smile.

"I'm with Mabel dude" Soos says stepping up "You can't do this alone, I'm coming with you"

Then Wendy stood up "I'm coming too, it's been boring in Gravity Falls without you, I could use some adventure"

I smile at all of them. "Thank you guys" I then put on a serious look "let's get moving this portal isn't going to build itself!"

So then we began building the portal.

* * *

 **1 week later**

"It's done" I said standing proud with Mabel, Soos and Wendy. "Now I have to set the coordinates to dimension 9001 and..." Just then the portal was activated. "If my calculations are correct this should be the right dimension!" I yelled for the portal was making too much noise "is everybody ready!?"

"Yeah" they all yelled in unison.

"Let's go"

Then we all jumped in the portal ready to get Journal number 4...

 ** _TBC..._**


End file.
